Love in the Stars
by Sorah Kenway
Summary: " La vie ne pouvait être que meilleur avec lui, et jamais il n'avait autant eu la tête dans les étoiles depuis le début de cette aventure. " UA. AdamDriver/OscarIsaac.


La dernière scène du film venait d'être boucler, après plus d'un an de tournage, le nouveau long métrage des studios Disney prenait fin. Oscar Isaac, toujours habiller de son eternel combinaison orange de pilote de l'alliance rebelle fixait intensément et avec une pointe d'excitation Adam et Domhall finir leurs répliques respectives face à l'écran vert ou serait incrusté virtuellement au montage final l'image de synthèse de Snoke. Le tournage prenait enfin fin, après plus de douze mois intensif à vivre dans la magie de Star Wars et la tête remplis de souvenir plus merveilleux les un que les autres. Pour lui qui étai fan depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait encore bien du mal à réaliser que son nom figurerait au générique de cette nouvelle trilogie des étoiles. Au loin il vit Domhall dans son costume du générale Hux serré énergiquement Adam dans ses bras, sous les applaudissements et les félicitations de l'équipe technique, des acteurs et du réalisateur. Daisy dansait avec Gwendoline et John pour fêter l'événement de cette fin d'aventure. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur le duo le plus improbable de méchant de l'empire et son cœur se serra de jalousie en voyant comment ils se regardaient. La scène était finie depuis quelques minutes déjà, pourquoi diable est-ce qu'il restait la dessus avec cet imbécile aux cheveux roux ? Adam du sentir le regard insistant du jeune pilote car il tourna son regard vers lui et lui fit un discret signe de la main avant de descendre enfin de la plate forme.

\- Eh Adam ! Ca te dit d'aller boire un coup ? J'ai vue qu'il y avait un pub Irlandais pas loin !

Ah non. Non non non ! il n'allait pas lui faire ça le rouquin ? Deux heures qu'il attendait pour retrouver Adam, et il allait se le faire voler maintenant ? Hors de question ! Adam souri timidement à son ami mais avant qu'il ait pu lui répondre, Oscar posa son bras un brin possessif sur les épaule de l'interprète de Kylo Ren et se força à sourire naturellement.

\- Désolé Dom ! On à déjà quelque chose de prévus ensemble.

L'Irlandais souri tendrement en les regardant et hocha simplement la tête avant de tourner les talons et de partir du plateau de tourage qui commençais à se vider. Foutu sourire pensa Oscar, mal à l'aise de lui avoir parlé sur un ton quelque peu trop sec à son gout. Domhall était un gars adorable et ils étaient amis depuis bien longtemps avant de tourner dans la saga de science-fiction d **e** **J. J. Abrams.**

\- Je pense que tu l'as vexé… Et je crois que…

Sans un mot Oscar sorti du lieu de tourage et se dirigea vers les caravanes qui leur servait de lieu ou se changer entre chaque prise. Adam le suivit en silence et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de croiser les bras sur son torse a la fine musculature et balaya la pièce du regard.

\- Vas-tu me faire la tête car j'ai été invité à boire un verre avec lui ?

Silence. Oscar était loin d'être un homme jaloux, surtout avec Domhall, mais cette journée avait été particulièrement longue, et l'envie de se blottir dans les bras de son amant était bien trop forte pour attendre encore quelques heures avant de pouvoir l'embrasser et bien plus. Leur relation avait commencé quelques mois après le premier jour de tournage, Adam était arrivé en retard sur le plateau à cause de la série ou il tenait un des rôles principaux. Le courant était tout de suite bien passer entre les deux acteurs, sans pour autant être meilleur amis, il y avait une sorte de complicité entre eux et rare était les jours ou ils ne passaient pas la pause déjeuner ensemble. D'un accord commun, quand leur amitié évolua en relation plus intime, ils avaient décidé de garder cette information pour eux, les critiques sur les couples homosexuelles dans se milieux étaient encore fort présente et ni lui et encore moins Adam était prêt à vivre sous les insultes. D'un geste brusque Oscar enleva ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers le coin qui lui servait de cuisine et fouilla les armoires à la recherche d'un paquet de chips. Son amant ne validait pas son mode alimentaire mais le gout chimique du fromage l'avait rendu accros. Derrière lui, Adam se changea dans le salon, il était naturel que ses affaires personnelles se trouvait chez lui, et il pu troquer son long costume noir par un pantalon de jogging gris claire et d'un débardeur noir. Il parcourra la distance entre le salon et la cuisine pied nu, Adam aimait se balader sans chaussettes se que Oscar trouvait stupide, à force de faire ça il finirait malade !

\- Oscar ...

La voix chaude et rauque de ton amant le fit sursauter. Depuis quand il était devenus aussi silencieux qu'un ninja ? Sans se retourner pour autant, le nez dans le précieux paquet de chips, il continua à bouder. Non, il n'était pas jaloux. Bon, peut être parfois… Souvent. Mais Adam était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivé dans la vie, juste après le rôle de Poe Dameron _bien entendu_. Conscient qu'il se comportait comme un enfant capricieux et têtu, il soupira d'aise quand les bras musclé de son amoureux s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches et que la bouche ô combien tentatrice de Driver se posa contre son cou.

\- Arrête de bouder crétin… Je t'aime.

Cette phrase si peu prononcer entre eux. A chaque fois qu'il lui disait, Oscar sentait son cœur fondre de plus en plus. Oui, il était un crétin. Un crétin heureux de vivre avec un homme merveilleux comme Adam. Il fini par poser son paquet contre le plan de travaille et se tourna vers son Ren pour l'embrasser amoureusement. La vie ne pouvait être que meilleur avec lui, et jamais il n'avait autant eu la tête dans les étoiles depuis le début de cette aventure.

 **FIN**


End file.
